


thrills and sensations.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [69]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “yo, you made me realize we need more rory stuff. maybe rory and john smut, with or without ringo?”





	thrills and sensations.

1962,**  
**

In a narrow corner of a dark deserted town rehearsal space was where you could find Rory Storm and Ringo Starr if you were so lucky. They were up to risky business, taking advantage of the solitude to get caught up on some long building tensions between the two. On the floor, they sat. Ring in the lap of the larger man, their tongues deep in each others throats. It wasn’t their first time and it wouldn’t be the last. And a lot else went on that just that; hands underneath the others shirt, they both touched and fondled every inch of bare skin they could as the kissing grew sloppier and ever the more passionate. 

Zippers got undone as the blonde man rose to his feet while the drummer stayed on his knees; excited and ready for what was to come. One bejewelled hand on his own cock as full lips embraced the singers, they were too involved with themselves to hear the creaking of wood and the silent gasp that followed as the intruders eyes reached the ongoing show. 

John, who had just gone to pick up something he had forgotten, was torn. The desperation of wanting turn and flee was overpowered by the natural curiosity that in turn made him stay and watch. He grew warm and aroused as he stood in silence, not even attempting to hide his voyeurism, and watched as Ringo’s skilled hands stroked the hard shaft with obvious skill from practice. John had had his fair share of hand jobs but never from a man. And never one as great as the one Rory was getting. And, fuck, if Rory weren’t a handsome man (as loathsome John found to admit it), especially now with his eyes shut tight and mouth agape in ecstasy.

John adjusted slightly on his feet, his growing erection becoming more and more frustrating, when a loud creak from the damned planks emitted; alerting the young men of his presence. The curses that rose in the back of his throat failed be vocalised as he watched himself in seemingly slow-motion be caught in the dark stares of the two men. Rory appeared much more calm in the strange situation than the man by his feet.

“Enjoying the show?” The blonde asked with the usual gleeful demeanour that he gave off in any other given situation. “Not the second time today you watch as perform, is it,” he weren’t asked. It was just… stated with a superficial air of pride. John nodded meekly.

“Why don’t you join us?” Rory looked south, obvious in what had attracted his attention. 

“I’m sure dear Ringo wouldn’t mind,” the man’s hand went through the kneeling drummers curls, showing a sense of possession over the younger man. The drummer who now too were looking at John with a gaze that made the Liverpudlian feel all kinds of things in streams all leading to his hard erection. John licked his dry lips and nodded with a hoarse “_yeah_” that made him inwardly cringe at himself. John took hesitant steps towards the couple; unsure of how he really felt about the situation. He was attracted to men. He was attracted to _them_. And, _fuck_, if he weren’t hard and aroused. But he had never been with a man. Never handled a dick but his own. 

Rory beckoned him over and John slowly felt himself move towards the men with increasing anxious excitement building up in his chest. He felt misplaced as he stood next to the still kneeling Ringo and the very much relaxed Rory, both of their hard cocks still hanging out. Rory grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him into a kiss John had never experienced before. He felt the small presence of stubble as Rory’s hard lips came against his own. Unknowing of what to do with his hands, he carefully placed them on Rory’s waist as he deepened the kiss. He got pulled away by the soft that had come to rest on his cheeks and blinked as he looked back upon Rory; missing the taste of his lips. Rory looked over from him after several beats of silence to spy Ringo staring at them from the floor; fingers sensitive touching the head of his leaking cock. 

“Now, Ritchie, let’s make sure Johnny here feels welcome,” he flashed a bright grin and pulled John back in for another heated kiss; one John was much quicker to respond to. He heard muffling around from Ringo but was much too occupied by a certain someone to really wonder about what it was about. Rory’s strong hands took him by the shoulders and turned him around so that he was pressed against the hard concrete wall as the kissing opened itself up for tongues to mingle and dance around. He nearly bit himself and Rory’s tongue when he felt his zipper go down and the cool air hitting his hot, throbbing, cock. He felt the cold metal of rings as dexterous fingers wrapped themselves around the length of his cock. He moaned into the kiss and Rory whispered as he pulled away yet again; “feels good, doesn’t it?”

He could do nothing but nod as another hand came to fondle his balls so tenderly and John almost smashed his head against the wall as Rory disappeared down to take his cock into his open wide mouth, going as far as he could till Ringo’s fingers stopped him. He gave the slender digits a small kiss as he closed his mouth around John and made his world blur as thrills and sensations shut through the young man.

John felt his body tense up way too soon for his liking but it was something he couldn’t control when he shot into the blonde’s mouth with only a loud yelp as a warning. Rory drew back with a chuckle and with a grin kissed Ringo with an open mouth, letting him taste the bitter sperm. It was almost enough to make John hard again, seeing the white substance hang on the attractive beard the drummer sported. They both had come, something of which John had never noticed. The evidence of how was clear enough; the hands that hadn’t busied themselves on John were dripping white. John leaned back with a deep sigh as his mind went through the thrilling aftermath of having come in the mouth of Rory Storm, (with the aid of Ringo Starr).


End file.
